


But Darling, My Rules

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: Blaine lost his heart to Sebastian at Dalton Academy. After an embarrassing serenade and rejection, the two agreed to forget about any chance of a relationship. They didn't want to ruin their friendship and that worked for them for years. Then Blaine goes to New York for a month and Sebastian comes to a startling realization. As soon as Blaine comes back to California, Sebastian decides he'll tell him that he loves him.Too bad Blaine doesn't come back alone.Prompt: Movie Adaption (Made of Honor)





	But Darling, My Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Seblaine Week](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> I love this movie and I hope I kept the feelings of the movie with the magic of Seblaine. Not entirely Kurt friendly or unfriendly but definitely highlights why Klaine just doesn't work. Also includes a brief reference to Finn's death.

Blaine is nervous. Grand, romantic gestures have never worked for him before but this time is different. Sebastian _likes_ him, he knows he does. Sebastian has made no secret the fact he’s immensely attracted to Blaine and Blaine… well, he’s realizing he feels the same way. He hadn’t asked any of the Warblers for help for this because after the dreaded Gap Attack; he doesn’t want it to involve them.

This will go better, of course. He has no doubts about that. Sebastian is the one who pursued Blaine. He’s practiced _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeran so many times his roommate has told him he never wants to hear the song again. But he likes the song, and he thinks it accurately expresses what he feels. Of course, he’d thought _When I Get You Alone_ was a good choice too, but he’s not thinking about that!

There’s no reason to be so nervous, he tells himself, looking up as he hears a door close down the hall. Sebastian will join him in the Warbler’s practice room in just a few minutes. Blaine had asked him down to practice a duet but he’ll surprise him by singing. Sebastian won’t hurt him, he knows. Sebastian’s the first good friend he’s ever had. It’s not saying much, really. Blaine hadn’t had many friends until he’d transferred to Dalton.

But Sebastian had pulled Blaine out of his shell. Blaine had put up a mask when he’d joined the Warblers. An overly confident, bordering on arrogant, kid who didn't understand what he was doing. He’s still a kid who doesn't understand what he’s doing, but he is much more himself now. Sebastian had seen the mask he was hiding behind because Sebastian’s always hiding behind a mask himself. The two fit.

Sebastian makes him feel safe, even more than any of the other Warblers do. There’s something about Sebastian that makes it clear to Blaine that Sebastian’s on his side. It’s silly. Sebastian’s fickle and has a bad temper. He has a tendency to get drunk on the weekends, whether at Warblers parties or gay bars, but he never drives after drinking and he never pressures Blaine to do anything he doesn’t want to do. He has an inner sweet side.

Blaine’s thoughts are interrupted as Sebastian comes into the room, tossing his backpack onto a couch and collapsing.

“Do we have to do this right now, B? Lacrosse practice kicked my ass and I have a mountain of homework,” Sebastian mutters, sprawling across the couch, barely even looking at Blaine.

“It’s okay. I actually- it’s not a duet,” Blaine says, taking a deep breath and leaning over to press play on his laptop. He would’ve liked to have rose petals or candles or something but he hopes the song is enough for Sebastian. “Just listen.”

And Blaine sings. He can’t help but smile as he does; thinking about how much he likes Sebastian. He wants to be with him and he jumps up onto the side table, grabbing a flower in a vase to act as a microphone for the last few verses. Sebastian looks up at him with wide eyes but Blaine knows he doesn’t always approve of his furniture-jumping antics. It must be that he’s concerned.

The music fades out and Blaine jumps down, getting onto both knees in front of Sebastian. He reaches out, taking both of Sebastian’s hands in his and grinning up at the other boy. 

“I like you. A lot. Will you be my boyfriend, Sebastian?” Blaine asks, his breath coming in huffs as he tries to regulate his heartbeat. He doesn't need to be nervous, he reminds himself.

That is, until Sebastian gently extracts his hands from Blaine’s. “B… You can’t... mean that.”

Blaine’s eyes go wide this time as he opens and then closes his mouth a few times. What did he do wrong? He hit every note perfectly. Maybe he should’ve handed Sebastian the flower after he was done singing into it instead of tossing it aside. Should he grab it now? “I do. You’re… the best friend I’ve ever had, Sebastian. I want to be with you.”

“Listen, Blaine.” And Blaine knows it’s serious because Sebastian rarely uses his name. He always has some pet name for him, or even just shortening it to ‘B.’ Blaine’s nerves threaten to overwhelm him. “I like you. I care about you. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had too… but I’m not interested in a relationship like that. I set rules for myself before coming to Dalton. No sleeping with people I know.”

“I don’t want to just sleep with you, Sebastian! I want a relationship with you. I thought…” Then Blaine gets it, reeling back out of Sebastian’s reach as the other teen tries to grab his shoulders. “You’re not interested in me in more than a sleeping with way.”

With that, Blaine stands up, swallowing hard and Sebastian shoots to his feet, this time gripping his arms. “Listen to me, B. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship. You’re the most amazing guy ever I just… I can’t compare to that. Your friendship means everything to me. I appreciate how loving you are and you’re going to find a great guy one day. Just not me.”

Blaine looks up at Sebastian, his lips tight. This isn’t what he’d wanted or expected but he doesn’t know what to say in response. He takes a deep breath and then nods. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship either.”

Sebastian lets out a breath and then nods. “Uh, okay. I’m really so-”

“Don’t. Really, Sebastian. It’s fine. You have a bundle of homework anyway. So let’s go do that.”

Blaine walks away without looking back at him. He’s going to cry, and he wants to get out of the practice room before he does. He hears Sebastian exhale, as though he’s going to say something, but he’s glad that nothing is said. 

\---

It changes nothing. They’re both thankful for that. Nothing changes their friendship. They win Nationals together in their senior year, apply to colleges together, and both decide California is calling to them. Blaine loses his virginity to a boy he meets in Paris when Sebastian brings him to meet his parents and Sebastian punches Cooper Anderson in the nose their first Christmas in California when Cooper makes Blaine cry. 

Sebastian majors in law. Even though he hates how much his father gloats, he enjoys the work he does. And he loves the way his father’s face falls when he realizes Sebastian specializes in LGBT causes. Blaine applies for a dozen television shows before landing a part in a groundbreaking sitcom with a prominent gay couple. 

Its Cooper’s wedding where things change.

Sebastian’s invited on his own merit but Blaine asks him to come with him. He can’t say no.

The wedding is just as outrageous as anybody would think Cooper’s wedding would be. There’s karaoke and cannons full of confetti. Cooper’s wife, Alicia, is the sweetest girl Sebastian’s ever met and Blaine cries when he addresses her in his speech. Sebastian doesn’t understand why something burns in his chest when he sees it.

He asks Blaine to dance with him eventually, his arms around Blaine’s waist and a grin on his lips. Even though he’d made it clear, a relationship isn’t in the picture for him, once he’d known Blaine wasn’t permanently heartbroken, he’d flirted with him again. Its habit and its fun and Blaine still blushes when Sebastian hits a nerve.

“Trust Cooper to have an ice sculpture of the lovely couple at his wedding,” Sebastian whispers and the swaying couple glances over at the sculpture in question. It’s tastefully done with a small fountain running through it but it’s still obnoxious.

Blaine’s lips twist into a smile. “That was Cooper’s idea, in case you couldn’t tell. He and Alicia had a lot of fun planning though and you can’t deny it’s been fun. Cooper’s rendition of ‘Girls Just Want to Have Fun’ was epic.”

“I can’t believe he really did that,” Sebastian says with a laugh, his hand hot on Blaine’s back as he turns them in time with the music. “I thought Alicia was going to pass out from laughing. They seem happy though.”

“They’re in love,” Blaine whispers dreamily, laughing as Sebastian wrinkles his nose. “I know your rules. You don’t fall in love. But you can’t deny that some people do. And to those people it’s magical.”

Sebastian has to laugh because he knows Blaine considers himself firmly in that ‘some people’ camp. Blaine’s always loved too much for his own good. “Love is overrated, Killer. Lust is where my heart lies.”

Blaine’s eyes take on a far off look and Sebastian frowns at him, his own eyes narrowing. After so many years, he knows Blaine better than he knows even himself. “I have to tell you something,” Blaine says softly. At least he’s not going to sing another romantic song to him.

Sebastian just nods, letting him think through his thoughts. He knows Blaine, and he knows how much of a people-pleaser he is. If Blaine is having this hard of a time spitting it out it’s bound to be something Sebastian doesn’t want to hear.

“I’m going to New York for a month. _Joy_ will be doing an on-location shoot. I’m excited,” Blaine says, but he doesn’t sound excited. Not nearly as happy as when they’d gone to New York together. They’d gone to two Broadway shows, eaten enough they were both nearly sick multiple times, held hands as they went on sightseeing tours and laughed through karaoke at more bars than Sebastian can even remember.

A month, though. Sebastian is surprised by what a jolt that causes him. That’s more time than they’ve been apart since they met, he realizes quickly. The two are both very successful and comfortable adults. When one of them has to go somewhere, the other comes along for the ride. They’re duet partners and best friends and drinking buddies and…

“Are you listening to me?” Blaine asks and this time he sounds much more amused than before.

Sebastian has to shake himself, swallowing hard. It doesn’t matter. He’ll live. “Yeah, of course. I can’t leave, though. We have a trial next week.”

“I know,” Blaine says, and he lets out a slow breath. “It’s okay, though. We’ll video chat and I’ll bring back tons of souvenirs. I’ll probably be too busy to have hung out with you much, anyway.”

Even though Sebastian knows it’s true, it doesn’t stop him from feeling very uncomfortable when he drives Blaine to the airport. LAX is the worst airport in the world, in his opinion, and he’s rather snappy when he lets Blaine out.

“You’ll pick me up in a month, right?”

Sebastian nods, resisting the urge to flip off the guard coming over to tell him he can’t park in the departures. “He’s grabbing his bag,” he snaps as Blaine opens the trunk, ignoring how Blaine smiles.

“Thank you. I’ll text you when I’m there.”

Sebastian isn’t looking at Blaine, though, besides to give him a brief wave and get back on the road. Maybe he’ll just get Blaine a taxi from the airport.

\---

The first few days it’s nice. There’s no Blaine to tease him about the men he brings back to his apartment or grumble over the way he wakes up every morning before dawn to go for a run. The two have shared an apartment ever since they’ve gotten to California even though they could both afford their own homes. But neither are there much and so it works.

It hits Sebastian quickly, though, how much he misses Blaine. He DVRs the stupid reality shows they normally watch together and a special showing of a Broadway performance he knows Blaine wanted to see. He makes too much spaghetti for dinner and ends up throwing it away. He forgets to buy milk because that’s something Blaine would never forget and he stares forlornly at his bowl of cereal he’d already poured.

Blaine had been right. He is too busy for more than a handful of texts a day although the texts he sends are informative. Blaine spends a lot of time on set but when he’s not, he’s exploring with coworkers. He’s the one with the most experience in New York and he delights in the stories he tells to his coworkers and to Sebastian. Sebastian tries not to be jealous of the pictures he receives.

It’s hard not to be jealous with everything around him, though. It’s as if the universe is conspiring. Everybody he sees seems to be happily in a relationship. He tries to go to the beach to work on his tan, because when he brings Blaine, the other man always seems to want to swim or play volleyball or even talk. But Sebastian finds himself missing Blaine’s incessant chatter.

And when he goes out to the bar, intending on picking up somebody else to bring home, he finds he can’t find any that interest him. It’s a problem.

It’s a new low for him when he calls Cooper when Cooper’s back from his honeymoon, asking if he can come over.

Cooper laughs and says he’s always welcome. As long as he knocks.

The home he’s built with Alicia is welcoming and Sebastian stands in the kitchen when he’s arrived, soda poured into a rocks glass and a maid dusting the fireplace in the corner. The beach looks delightful only a few feet from Cooper’s window and Sebastian wonders, not for the first time, whether Blaine would want to move to the beach. He knows how much Blaine adores it.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Cooper asks, raising his eyebrows as Sebastian continues staring at the window. “Is something wrong with Blaine? The last I heard, he was doing fine in New York.”

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s good,” Sebastian says quietly. Cooper waits impatiently although the two are interrupted when Alicia comes in, purse over her shoulder and heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

“I’m heading out. Oh, hi, Sebastian. How are you?” she asks as she kisses him on the cheek and then goes to kiss Cooper on the lips. Sebastian gives her a noncommittal hum that makes her grin at Cooper. “I’ll be back later. Call me if you need me. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Cooper murmurs at her, looking back at Sebastian once the front door closes. Sebastian can’t help but stare at Cooper now, realization making him feel incredibly sick. “What?”

Sebastian opens and then closes his mouth. What is he supposed to say? What is he supposed to do? And why is Blaine’s brother the one he’s preparing to make his big confession to?

“Sebastian?”

“I think I’m in love with Blaine,” Sebastian blurts out. He’d thought the words would make him feel worse but instead it’s a relief to finally let the words out. He wonders how long he’s been thinking this without saying anything. 

There’s only a moment’s hesitation before Cooper laughs so hard he has to grab the counter for support. His glass nearly slips and he sets it on the counter, banging his fist against the polished tile and gasping for air.

“What the fuck is so funny?”

“You think? You _think_ you’re in love with Blaine? God, Sebastian, for somebody with a Master’s Degree, you’re surprisingly dim-witted.”

Sebastian sets down his own glass hard, a frown forming on his face. “Excuse me?”

Cooper takes a deep breath finally, standing up straight and wiping a few tears from his eyes. Sebastian isn’t sure whether he’s going to have to punch him again or not, his arms crossing tight over his chest. The other man doesn’t even seem to realize how tight of a control Sebastian is keeping over his temper. “Sebastian, everybody in the world knows you’re in love with Blaine, except Blaine and, apparently, you. I can’t believe you didn’t realize it.”

The only thing Sebastian can do is blink at the man he considers his brother already, grabbing the counter himself this time to keep him upright. It hits him like a train, the realization that maybe everybody knows he’s in love with Blaine and has all along. “Really? And… how does Blaine feel about me?”

“Well that’s for Blaine to say. Do you want help working on a big, romantic gesture? I’ll have you know I-”

“Thanks, Cooper, I appreciate it but I have to go,” Sebastian mutters, turning and walking out, ignoring the insulting name Cooper shoots after him. This will be great, he decides. He can’t wait to pick up Blaine from the airport.

\---

_Hey, I don’t need you to pick me up from the airport but want to meet for dinner?_

Sebastian frowns at the text message. There’s phase one down the drain but that’s okay. He’d been planning on taking Blaine out to dinner anyway so he responds with a quick affirmative and the two make plans. Sebastian can’t help but wonder if this is how Blaine felt the first time he asked Sebastian out. The memory makes Sebastian wince, but he knows it was for the best.

Instead, he dresses up in his nicest tie and grabs a large bouquet for when he goes to meet Blaine. The man Blaine’s with gives him pause at first but he assumes it’s a coworker or… somebody.

He promptly drops the flowers and kicks them when he sees Blaine kiss the other man. This can’t be happening.

“Sebastian!” Blaine yelps, making half the restaurant look at them as Blaine runs to him, wrapping his arms around the taller man.

Although his mind is on the man slowly standing at the table, Sebastian has at least enough presence of mind to return the hug. Sebastian hates him immediately. There’s something smug about the look on his face. His face makes Sebastian think of the porcelain dolls his mother had around the house as a child. He’d cracked half a dozen of them and blamed being clumsy.

Blaine grins as he pulls back, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and pulling him to the table. “Sebastian! You won’t believe what happened. This is Kurt, Kurt Hummel. He actually grew up in Ohio too and he moved to New York. We met when we were invited backstage to the musical that Kurt is starring in. Isn’t that great?”

“Fantastic,” Sebastian murmurs, shaking Kurt’s hand. His handshake is weak, Sebastian decides. 

Kurt’s smile is open, honest, and he pulls out Blaine’s chair when the other man goes to sit down. Sebastian despises him.

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Kurt says, his eyes moving up and down Sebastian in a way that Sebastian recognizes as calculating. He’s fairly certain he was just doing the same thing to Kurt.

Lucky for both of them, Blaine is oblivious, reaching out to tangle his fingers with Kurt and turning back to Sebastian. “I was going to tell you but we never had time to talk and then I guess I wanted to tell you in person. It was just a whirlwind. When I wasn’t with the cast, I was with him. It was magical. He showed me a bunch of places I’d never been in New York and-”

“So did I,” Sebastian says under his breath, looking up when Blaine stops, realizing that while he didn’t hear the words, he realized Sebastian said something. “Sorry, Killer. I was just thinking of what to order. Go on.”

“Anyway, he showed me everything and… it was like nothing I’ve ever experienced before,” Blaine says and Sebastian tightens his lips because that’s like a blow to the gut.

“You were magical,” Kurt breathes and Blaine grins, leaning in to kiss him again. Sebastian looks down at his lap, cursing himself and telling himself he can’t say a word now, can he? Blaine looks so damn happy. “You were a breath of fresh air just when I needed it. It’s like you came because I wished for you. I had been having a hard time in my life and you… you came in with your burst of sunshine.”

Blaine grins and god, kisses him again. Sebastian is going to throw something. “So, we spent a bunch of time together. I met a bunch of his friends and then at the end I couldn’t bear to let him go.”

Kurt smiles a soft smile that has Sebastian balling his napkin up in his lap. He’s going to throw it at Kurt, he decides. Maybe get pasta sauce on it first and then throw it. Or red wine. “He was so romantic. He got all of my friends together plus the cast of his television show and they serenaded me in the park. It was… wonderful.”

“I asked him to marry me because I couldn’t handle a long-distance relationship.”

“And I said yes, of course!”

Sebastian’s eyes are wide, his napkin falling between his fingers to land on the floor. He doesn’t even notice. He wonders if they can see the way he’s visibly paled. 

“So we got matching rings,” Blaine says and they hold their hands up proudly, as if Sebastian wants to see this. As if Sebastian hadn’t come in to tell Blaine he’s in love with him.

“You haven’t told Cooper yet?” Sebastian chokes out.

Blaine frowns, surprised by the question. “No. I wanted to tell everybody in person. I’m just so excited that I wanted to share that with everybody.”

And Sebastian shakes himself. He’s Blaine’s best friend, he reminds himself. And above all, the absolute worst part, this is entirely his own fault. He could’ve had Blaine a decade ago, but he’d been an idiot. “That’s amazing! When are you two getting married?”

“We want to make it quick, of course. That’s why I didn’t want a long-distance relationship. Kurt’s already has an entire amazing book of wedding planning that has every last detail in it. And he’s already booked a place in two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Sebastian asks, blinking rapidly at them.

“Yeah, it’s crazy, right? So wonderful, though. Sebastian, of course, I was hoping you’d be my best man.”

There’s a knife in his chest and it’s twisting, Sebastian decides. He almost looks down to see if there’s something physical there. How could this be happening to him? He hasn’t been that bad of a person. He’s always gotten checked for STDs on a regular basis and he’s a big believer in making sure the other person can consent. He works at a law firm that specializes in LGBT rights for goodness sakes. Is this punishment for being gay?

“Sebastian?”

“Of course!” Sebastian says, finally forcing a grin onto his face. He’s not going to ruin this for Blaine, he decides. He won’t. He loves Blaine and if he has to stand by and watch him marry some pretentious douchebag then he will. “I was just so surprised. It’s all happening a little fast, isn’t it?”

“There’s no time limit on true love,” Kurt responds easily and Blaine makes a little ‘aww’ sound, leaning in to kiss him deeper this time.

Sebastian excuses himself to the restroom.

\---

Sebastian doesn’t know how Blaine got yes out of his silence but suddenly he’s being bombarded with information about the wedding. The worst part is that he can’t say no to Blaine. He can see that Blaine is genuinely happy with this and besides… what if Sebastian would be a fuck up of a boyfriend? He’s never been a boyfriend before. What if he broke Blaine’s heart?

Could Kurt really be the better man for him?

Sebastian meets Blaine at a restaurant on the beach the next day, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek when Blaine thanks him for coming.

“Of course. I already told the firm I’d be taking a few weeks off for the wedding and they understood. Fortunately we wrapped up the case that was happening when you first left.”

“Oh! I almost forgot to ask you how that went. I’m sorry,” Blaine says, his eyes wide and honest. Sebastian can’t help how his heart flutters. “I was just so caught up. After this, you’ll have to tell me all about it. But, Kurt and I wanted our wedding parties to get acquainted. Kurt’s having his own groomsman… er, groomspeople or whatever, of course, but you’ll be head of my side.”

“Okay,” Sebastian says, not sure he’s following. He’d been a ringbearer in his father’s second marriage, a groomsman in his third, and a groomsman in each of his mother’s remarriages but he’s not sure he knows what being best man entails.

Blaine smiles fondly, grabbing Sebastian’s hand. “Don’t worry. You’ll do great. It’s not that big of a deal. Kurt has most of the details already picked out. So, my wedding party includes Jessica Austin, you know her. She plays Michelle on _Joy_. Trent, from the Warblers, and Cooper.”

“Great. They already all love me.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes as he turns to lead Sebastian into the restaurant. “Kurt’s wedding party consists of Rachel Berry as his maid of honor. Rachel went to high school with him. So did Mercedes Jones, one of his bridesmaids. Elliot Gilbert, who he was in a band with. And Chandler Kiehl who he met when they were teenagers.”

“Sounds like a fun bunch,” Sebastian mutters sarcastically, not sure what he’s supposed to do with this information. He’s already forgotten everybody in Kurt’s wedding party and he doesn’t care to get to know them, anyway.

“You’re such an ass,” Blaine says affectionately and they stop in front of a corner table.

There are immediate greetings and introductions from the ones that Sebastian doesn’t know. Sebastian plays his part, turning up his charm as he introduces himself and tries to remember names. He knows Rachel is the perky brunette who talks a mile a minute about all of her ideas for the wedding. She has a wedding ring on that sparkles so brightly it nearly blinds him.

Mercedes is the calmer girl at the table, a genuine smile on her lips when she introduces herself. Sebastian decides he’ll go for her company. That is, if he doesn’t go for Elliott’s company. He’s got an amused smirk on his lips that Sebastian recognizes as one he wears quite often. He can see why Elliott would be in a band in New York but he can’t imagine Kurt in one. That story is one he wants to hear later.

Chandler is the one who gets immediately on his nerves. He’s loud and obnoxious and rests a hand on Kurt’s waist that Blaine notices and tenses over. Although he doesn’t want Blaine to be jealous, he also wants to tear Chandler’s hand off for hurting him. It’s a conflicting feeling, and he doesn’t like it. 

“So, don’t worry, you guys. I know the wedding is going to come together fast but I have everything all planned out,” Kurt says when they’re all settled. Blaine is sitting so close to the other man he’s almost in his lap and Sebastian’s pointedly not looking at them. At least, as much as he can help it. He’s finding it hard not to sneak peeks because apparently he’s a masochist.

“It’s true. He’s had this wedding planning book since he was a kid,” Rachel says with a grin, leaning towards Blaine’s wedding party as if it’s some great, big secret.

It’s obviously not since it’s sitting on the table in front of them. Kurt reaches forward, touching it reverently and then shrugging. “It’s true. But it’ll come in handy now when we have to plan our wedding so fast. So, you’re all responsible for getting your own dresses and suits but…”

Sebastian trails off, not listening to him as he stares at Blaine, meeting the other man’s eye when he looks up and smiles. He wants to be happy for Blaine but he’s noticed since the introductions, Blaine hasn’t even opened his mouth. He knows how Blaine is. If somebody around is going to talk all over him, he’ll let them talk. It might make Blaine happy for a while but Sebastian knows he could never live like that. Now, the question is, is Kurt like this always or just when he’s planning a wedding?

As the dinner goes on, Sebastian realizes it’s definitely the first one. They get to talking about their lives, ridiculous stories being told by all except him. Blaine talks about when they first met although he leaves out when he serenaded Sebastian at Dalton and nobody on his side of the table brings it up. Probably for the best.

Before the story is even halfway through, Kurt is laughing and then changing the subject. He does it so smoothly Sebastian would swear it’s on accident but he sees Blaine’s eyes darken just a shade. At his side, Cooper tenses and Sebastian clenches his fists in his lap. Nope, he was right. He hates Kurt.

\---

Sebastian doesn’t know how they ended up going back to their apartment afterwards. Cooper’s house was nice, on the beach, much bigger, and not on the third floor. But Blaine had insisted on showing off pictures and back to their apartment they’d all gone. Even Cooper had come, regaling them all with stories of the big movies he’s worked on. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

Elliott doesn’t seem particularly amused by any of it either, flopping down on the couch next to him and watching Blaine and Kurt pull out the karaoke machine. Sebastian and Blaine had bought that when they’d first moved in. The first joint purchase, they’d called it. They’d christened it by singing ridiculous songs like _Like a Virgin_ and _Achy Breaky Heart_. Sebastian misses those times.

“You gonna sing?” Elliott asks then repeats the question when Sebastian shakes himself and looks over.

“Uh, probably not. They seem to be having plenty of fun,” Sebastian says, tilting his head to where Blaine and Kurt are preparing for a rousing One Direction duet. Sebastian has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. If he does it too often, he’s going to give himself a headache. “What about you?”

“Nah,” Elliott responds, tapping his fingers against his thigh. He hesitates for a moment and Sebastian considers getting up but then the other man sighs. “Do you think this wedding is crazy? Because everybody seems to just be going on with it. Chandler’s super jealous and Mercedes has mentioned its sudden but everybody is happy by it.”

Sebastian isn’t sure whether he wants to bring up Chandler but he supposes he can save that information for another time. Instead, he calculates his next words carefully. He doesn’t want anything he wouldn't say to Kurt’s face to get back to him. Which isn’t saying much since he’d be comfortable saying quite a bit to his face. But he doesn’t want Blaine to get hurt in the process.

“If you’re all gung ho about true love or whatever you don’t need to agree with me,” Elliott says when the silence seems to stretch.

“No, I think it’s kind of weird,” Sebastian admits, deciding that word is a good description. Even Blaine had described it as crazy when they’d gone out to dinner. “I know that Blaine’s always liked being loved, though, and he loves romance. I’m not surprised he’s jumped in feet first.”

“Ah,” Elliott says, nodding and watching as Rachel takes over the microphone to sing… a song from Funny Girl? Weird girl, Sebastian thinks with a shake of his head. “Sounds like Kurt, to be honest. He’s one of my best friends and I love him but… Well, he’s always wanted to be liked. When Blaine did that big romantic serenade in the park, Kurt probably fell in love with him on the spot.”

The idea of Blaine serenading Kurt that way makes Sebastian’s stomach churn but he simply nods. He can’t give away too much while he’s learning this right now. “Blaine’s good at the big, romantic gestures. They’re kind of his thing.”

“And Kurt loves things like that,” Elliott says.

Sebastian hears what he doesn’t say though. Kurt doesn’t do that. Sure Blaine likes being the one who’s being romantic, but he also likes to be romanced. Sebastian knows how much Blaine wants that prince charming to come sweep him off his feet. Blaine wants to be romanced and to romance somebody. He deserves more than Kurt.

That’s when he realizes that Blaine can’t go through with this wedding. Sebastian is better for Blaine than Kurt will ever be and he’s damn well going to prove it.

Blaine’s smile could rival the sun as Sebastian stands up and grabs the microphone during the next lull. He knows he can play it off as he starts _I Want You Back_ complete with the dance moves from when they sang it as Warblers. This was one of he and Blaine’s best duets, in his opinion. Trent joins within the first few lines and he pulls Blaine in before halfway through the song is over.

For some reason he can’t fathom, Kurt doesn’t look as thrilled as Blaine. That makes Sebastian grin as the song ends and Sebastian pulls Blaine into a tight hug and they laugh, both of them half tackled by Trent. 

“You have got it really bad,” Jessica says, sidling up to him once Blaine has returned firmly to Kurt’s side, one of Kurt’s arms possessive around Blaine’s waist.

Sebastian jumps, turning to the woman. He doesn’t know her well, just from when she’s come to visit Blaine at the apartment, but he’s heard good things about her. She’s somebody who’s kept her genuine roots when she got famous which isn’t common in Hollywood.

“What?” he asks, hoping she didn’t mean what he thought she did.

“It’s obvious to anybody with eyes you’re in love. How long? Why didn’t you tell Blaine before?”

Sebastian opens his mouth to deny it but he knows there’s no real point when he realizes he’s staring at Blaine and shakes himself. Jessica’s smirking when he turns to her. “I meant to. When he came home. Then fucking Kurt Hummel showed up.”

“Ah,” Jessica whispers and they both turn as Kurt and Blaine take the microphones again. Props have been brought out and the two are dancing together to _Somebody Loves You_ as if they’ve been practicing their whole lives. Sebastian thinks, resentfully, that Kurt sounds pitchy. “Kurt’s nice. He’s a good guy. Stable. I just wish it didn’t mean Blaine moving.”

Although it should have that hadn’t occurred to Sebastian and he tenses. “What?”

Jessica turns to him, her eyes wide. “Hasn’t Blaine told you? The network wants to do a spin-off, based in New York. They offered it to me and Marcus at first but once Blaine and Kurt’s whirlwind engagement happened, we all talked and it’s going to Blaine and Trevor instead. That way Blaine can keep his job when he moves.”

Sebastian feels like a fool for not thinking that would happen and his heart breaks a little bit more. Now, not only is he losing Blaine’s heart, but he’s going to lose his roommate. He’s going to lose his best friend. Sure, it’s not that far of a trip but what’s going to happen when Sebastian needs him? Who’s going to watch their reality shows with him?

Lips tightening, Sebastian realizes Blaine will probably watch those reality shows with Kurt. Will Kurt watch all the cooking shows that Blaine loves? Will Kurt try the disastrous meals that Blaine always tries to make after watching a show that has people cooking blindfolded? Or will their lives revolve around what Kurt wants? Even Kurt’s best friend had talked about it.

“Sebastian, you okay?” Jessica asks quietly, bumping him gently with her arm.

“I need some air,” Sebastian mumbles, moving towards the doors to step out on the patio. Cooper’s gaze is on him as he goes, and he wonders just how many people realize that he’s in love with Blaine. If Cooper had been right, everybody did. That thought makes him sick. Does Trent know?

He’s joined by Blaine almost immediately. Before Blaine closes the door, he can hear the song switching to _Take Me Or Leave Me_ as Rachel and Mercedes take the microphone.

“You want me to send everybody home?” Blaine asks, coming up to lean against the railing outside.

Sebastian continues looking straight out. He remembers when he and Blaine had moved in. The porch had been a big selling point and they often take their coffee out here in the morning. He turns to Blaine and sighs. “Why didn’t you tell me about the spin-off?”

Blaine frowns. “I’m sorry. I haven’t really had time. Everything’s just been so crazy and Kurt has all these big ideas and plans. I… I’m sorry.” Blaine hesitates as Sebastian looks away again and Blaine reaches out, resting a hand on his arm. “It’s not the news about the spin-off that’s upsetting you, is it?”

“I didn’t…” Sebastian huffs out a breath, hating himself for how vulnerable he is. He might not be the self-centered asshole he was a teenager but this kind of weakness still isn’t him even as an adult. He tells himself this is why he avoids relationships and feelings. This is what he gets for breaking his own rules. “I didn’t think about the fact that you’d be moving.”

Realization dawns in Blaine’s eyes and his lips twitch up into what could almost be a smirk. “You’re going to miss me.”

More than you know, Sebastian thinks, but he laughs, reaching up to tangle his fingers with Blaine’s. The move startles the other boy and his eyes go wide as he looks up at him. “I’m going to miss you. I don’t know what I'll do without you,” Sebastian says solemnly.

Blaine takes a deep breath in and then out and Sebastian wonders whether he’s always been able to see everything reflected in Blaine’s eyes. But yes, he thinks he has. Just because his love evolved romantically doesn’t mean he hasn’t loved Blaine before. “We’ll visit all the time. This spin-off is a good opportunity for me, anyway.”

Sebastian opens his mouth, preparing to admit it. He wants to tell Blaine that he doesn’t want him to go. But he can’t right now. Blaine won’t trust him if he blurts it out. “I’m glad for you, Killer. No, nobody needs to go. This party is fine. I think I’m going to stay out here, though.”

“Want me to bring you anything?” Blaine asks, carefully extracting his hand from Sebastian’s. Sebastian’s hand feels oddly cold when he’s not holding Blaine’s anymore and he rubs side, shaking his head. “Okay.”

Blaine hesitates before leaning in and kissing his cheek before heading back in. Sebastian stares out at the night sky, wondering how he got into this mess.

\---

Sebastian isn’t surprised that all the Warblers fly out to New York although Blaine is. They surprise him at the hotel, all hugging him and congratulating him. They promise a performance in the coming days and Sebastian and Trent promise to work it all together. After they retire to their rooms Blaine hugs Sebastian tightly.

“What’s that for?”

“Don’t do that. I know you helped some of them fly here,” Blaine whispers, pulling back to look at him with a grin. “Some of them told me they wouldn’t be able to fly here on such short notice.”

Sebastian shrugs but he’s secretly pleased. He probably shouldn’t be making such an effort for a wedding he plans on sabotaging but just in case. If he has to watch Blaine marry somebody that isn’t him, he wants him to be happy. “Couldn’t do a Warbler reunion number without all the Warblers I actually like.”

“Thank you so much. Me and Kurt have a cake tasting to get to but I know that the New Directions, Kurt’s old glee club, are planning a number as well. Maybe you want to get with them on what to do?”

There’s no way in hell that’s happening but he nods and smiles before patting Blaine’s cheek. “Go taste cake. Bring me back any good samples,” he tells him and watches as Blaine hurries back to his own room to get ready.

He’s preparing to go to his own room as well to think of a song for them when Chandler comes up the stairs, spotting him and hurrying towards him. “I was just going to my room,” Sebastian says flatly, having no desire to interact with the annoying man in front of him.

Chandler eyes him suspiciously before he laughs. “It’ll be fast. I heard the Workers are planning a song for Klaine and I-”

“Okay, hold,” Sebastian interrupts, holding up his hand and trying to decide what he wants to ask first. “What the hell is Klaine? And do you mean the Warblers?”

Chandler waves his hand dismissively. “Yeah, Warblers, whatever. And Klaine. Kurt and Blaine, of course. You didn’t realize they had a hashtag for their wedding already? #KlaineWedding. Or #Kledding.” 

Sebastian thinks he’s going to be sick this time. This much sickness so often since he met Kurt can’t be healthy.

“Anyways, I heard the Warblers need a song. I have it on good authority that _Make You Feel My Love_ is a great choice.”

“Why?”

Chandler shrugs his shoulders, looking too evasive for Sebastian’s peace of mind. He wonders what Chandler’s game is. Or perhaps Chandler just is too nervous to meet Sebastian’s eyes. That makes it better in his eyes.

“I guess Kurt and Blaine dueted that song or something together when they first met? I don’t know. I just know it’s a great idea. I’m just doing this for the happy couple. I want them to have a good time.”

Part of Sebastian wonders whether he should be suspicious but… Chandler is one of Kurt’s groomsmen. Is there a reason for the suspicion? The song is a nice enough song although slow for choreography. “Okay,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders, watching as Chandler literally runs off down the hall. Kurt’s friends are so damn weird.

\---

Choreography doesn’t take long. They take moves from a handful of different songs and work them to the music of _Make You Feel My Love_. They’re having a party with most of their wedding guests who showed up early in the ballroom of the hotel they’re all staying at, the one that Kurt’s booked for him and Blaine to get married in.

The New Directions do their song first, a choreographed rendition of _Don’t Stop Believing_ of all things but it has Kurt almost in tears. Sebastian wonders whether he should’ve done a song that meant something to Blaine instead but he figures they can always pull something impromptu together afterwards if he has to. Instead, him and the other Warblers get into position and Cooper presses play for them.

They’ve only sung a couple lines before Rachel lets out a little squeak and goes running out of the room, her face an alarming shade of red. Kurt is quick to follow, both of his hands covering his face.

“We… barely even started,” David points out from behind him, gesturing for Cooper to press stop on his laptop.

“What was the problem with that song?” Jeff asks.

Sebastian doesn’t have an answer as he goes chasing after Blaine, who’s finally shaken the shock off and run after them. He doesn’t have to go far, the trio in the hallway right outside. Mercedes is right on Sebastian’s heels and she goes immediately to wrap her arms tightly around Rachel, pulling her close. 

“What’s going on?” Blaine asks softly, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple as he wraps his arms around the taller man.

Sebastian would like an answer to that question himself. He’s also kicking himself completely for trusting that slimy asshole Chandler.

When both Kurt and Rachel are too distressed to say anything, Mercedes lets out a shaky breath. “Finn… Kurt’s stepbrother and Rachel’s boyfriend, uh, died a year after graduation. We all came together in glee club to honor him and Rachel sang that song for him.”

Sebastian feels like the biggest asshole in the world. He’s a bit of an asshole in his life but not like this. His assholeness involves witty remarks and kicking guys out of bed when they’re breaking his rules, not reminding people of people they care about who have passed. “Damn it, I’m so sorry.”

Blaine glares at him, his own color rising and Sebastian can tell that Blaine already considers this his fault. “What made you sing that song?”

“I-” Sebastian wants to say Chandler told him but he knows it doesn’t matter. It _was_ his fault for listening to the bastard. He huffs out a breath and shakes his head. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” He can only hope the rest of them believe him because he never would do something like that.

“You didn’t know. You had to know, Sebastian! Out of all the songs, that one? Just… never mind,” Blaine snaps, shaking his head.

Kurt and Rachel excuse themselves to the bathroom and Blaine slams his way back into the ballroom to explain the situation to the Warblers. It leaves Mercedes and Sebastian alone in the hall and Sebastian scrubs at his face with a sigh.

“Why would you sing that song?”

“Chandler, that little fucker, told me it was a song that meant something to Kurt and Blaine or something,” Sebastian mumbles.

There’s no real surprise in Mercedes’ eyes and she nods, looping an arm through Sebastian’s. The man is so surprised he doesn’t even think of pulling away. “Makes sense. Chandler doesn’t particularly want this wedding to go through. He’s been in love with Kurt since they were teenagers.”

Sebastian clenches his jaw, wanting more than ever to punch Chandler in his smug, annoying face. “Why does Kurt have somebody in love with him in his wedding party?”

“How long have you loved Blaine?” Mercedes counters, holding onto Sebastian when the man moves to pull away.

Realizing he’s stuck, he lets out a groan, reaching up his free hand to press against his temple, feeling a headache forming. “How do you even know? You don’t know me.”

“It’s obvious,” Mercedes admits with a small smile, looking up as she sees a now-composed Rachel and Kurt coming back towards them. “I think Kurt is just oblivious. He’s always enjoyed the attention Chandler lavishes on him but he’s not interested in him. He kind of drives us all crazy. Chandler, not Kurt.”

Sebastian makes a noncommittal noise as Kurt passes by them without even looking at Sebastian. Is Kurt finally feeling some of the disdain towards Sebastian that Sebastian feels towards him? The thought doesn’t bother him.

“You’re not going to ruin the wedding are you? Because Kurt’s a good guy. He deserves to be happy. So does Blaine,” Mercedes says gently, knocking Sebastian out of his thoughts.

That, though, causes Sebastian to pull away, facing her. “You don’t know me or Blaine. Kurt probably deserves to be happy. But you’re right. Blaine does too,” he says before he heads back into the ballroom. The Warblers have plenty of other choreographed numbers they can do that won’t cause anybody to cry.

\---

Sebastian takes a step back from the wedding planning with them at that point. He spends an alarming amount of time with Cooper, who’s missing Alicia. She’ll be flying out the day before the wedding but had to work and hadn’t been able to come out at the last minute. Sebastian’s wishing he’d been able to do the same.

Blaine’s mad at him. It’s not fair and they both know it but he is. The song hadn’t been everything but Sebastian knows Blaine can see Sebastian’s heart isn’t in it. Even if he hadn’t been in love with Blaine, he isn’t comfortable with this. He doesn’t want Blaine to leave, and he knows Kurt is the wrong man for Blaine.

As the wedding gets closer and Sebastian only sees Blaine late at night after Blaine’s spent the whole day in suit fittings and menu tastings, he starts to lose hope. Maybe this is going to happen. Maybe Blaine’s going to marry Kurt and they’re going to have babies and they’re going to be happy and Sebastian’s going to be alone.

Sebastian knows Blaine will try as hard as he can to keep Kurt happy, at the expense of himself. He needs somebody who’s going to put his happiness front and center. Somebody like Sebastian. Sebastian would step in front of a bullet for Blaine. He wonders whether Kurt would do the same. And could Kurt even be asked to do something like that for somebody he’s only known less than two months?

Two days before the wedding, Blaine comes into Sebastian’s hotel room after dinner, half collapsing on the bed. Sebastian takes his glasses off and sets them on the small desk in the corner, putting aside the paperwork he’d been working on. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Blaine groans, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow. “My thoughts are worth more than a penny.”

“Nickel for your thoughts?”

Blaine laughs into the pillow, turning his head looking away from Sebastian. “Kurt… has everything planned out even down to my suit. I think he would listen to my advice but… I don’t know how to give it to him. My suit has feathers on it, Sebastian. Like really tasteful feathers and they work, surprisingly, Kurt has a flair for fashion. But it’s not me.”

Sebastian purses his lips, tapping his pencil against the arm of his chair. Over the years, he's gotten good at saying ‘I told you so’ without hurting Blaine’s feelings but he doesn’t think that’ll be good enough this time.

“Kurt is… everything I’ve ever wanted,” Blaine whispers, sitting up so that he can pull his knees close to his chest and face Sebastian. “He’s smart and funny and loves karaoke with me and we can talk for ages. He likes trashy reality shows and fashion and… I don’t know why I’m having second thoughts.”

Although this has been what Sebastian wanted, he doesn’t want it like this. Blaine looks so upset and he knows how much Blaine wants this to work. Blaine’s always wanted to be loved so badly. He’s always wanted to be in a loving relationship and Sebastian wants to give him that. 

“I don’t know why I’m talking to you. One of your rules is that you don’t fall in love. You don’t even understand, do you?”

“I think I do,” Sebastian admits and Blaine freezes, their eyes locked. Sebastian wants to move, wants to kiss Blaine and promise to love him better than Kurt can. Before he can force himself up, Blaine’s phone rings and the moment is lost.

Blaine sighs, standing up and shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I forgot that I promised Cooper I’d let him take me out for dessert. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it, Killer.”

Sebastian bangs his head against the desk when Blaine is gone, groaning.

\---

Sebastian doesn’t understand why they decided on a joint bachelor party with karaoke considering they’d just done karaoke not two weeks ago but he won't be the one to complain. Tomorrow is the wedding, and this is the last chance for him to prove to Blaine that Kurt isn’t the man for Blaine. Sebastian is.

They order drinks at a large table, putting their names in for songs. Sebastian stares at the slip of paper after he’s written his name. Blaine asked him to sing an old Warbler song with him and Trent and he’s assured him he’ll do it later but now, he realizes what he wants to sing.

As he waits for his song to come up, he can’t help but fidget nervously. Blaine seems to notice, asking him quietly if he’s okay but he nods each time. Instead, he talks casually to Cooper about what Sebastian’s going to do with the space with Blaine gone. And when _Thinking Out Loud_ comes up on the screen and Sebastian’s name is called, he jumps up nervously.

“This song is for you, Blaine. I remember,” he murmurs into the microphone once it’s been handed to him.

Sebastian swallows hard, hoping he isn’t making a huge mistake. Blaine and Kurt are talking quietly at their table but as soon as the music starts, Blaine’s face pales, and he turns to look at Sebastian. Their eyes meet and Sebastian's heart start pounding in overtime.

They don’t talk about this song. They don’t think about this. They never play this song and they certainly have never done karaoke to this song. But as Sebastian sings, he feels as if he’s being set free. He loves Blaine. He didn’t know how to love him properly when they were teenagers but now… now, he wants to be with Blaine the rest of his life.

 _Thinking Out Loud_ plays through the speakers as he sings along to the lyrics, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s. He can see Kurt tensing at his side but he doesn’t care. Blaine’s lower lip quivers, a sure sign he’s on the verge of tears and before the song is even over, Blaine is murmuring something to Kurt and leaving the bar.

Sebastian doesn’t sing the last few lines, tossing the microphone back to the karaoke guy and near running after him. He notices that Kurt doesn’t follow them.

He nearly runs smack into Blaine, though, who is just a few feet outside the door of the bar.

“How dare you?” Blaine snaps.

That hadn’t been what Sebastian had expected, and he hesitates, his mouth opening and closing a few times. “What?”

“How dare you sing that song when I’m sitting there with my fiancé? Do you not want me to be happy? Is that it, Sebastian? Is this some sick joke? Or is it one of your rules? Your best friend isn’t allowed to be with somebody who might actually make him happy?” Blaine paces as he talks, reaching up to rub his eyes every few moments to keep any tears from slipping out.

Sebastian’s heart is clenching, his head shaking. “No! Of course not, B. Do you really think you’d be happy with him, though? What kind of romantic gestures has he done for you lately? You were just saying last night you weren’t sure about him!”

As soon as he says it, he knows he made a mistake. Blaine’s face crumples and he stops pacing, turning to look at Sebastian completely. Sebastian steps forward but Blaine steps back, putting up a hand to stop him.

“How dare you use that against me? Do you think you’re better, Sebastian? I sang that song to you 13 years ago and you’ve been so comfortable sleeping around since then. I’m getting married tomorrow.”

Sebastian can’t argue with that. He can’t beg Blaine to not marry him and he doesn’t know what else to say. It’s the truth. He does the only thing he can. Blaine’s so surprised he doesn’t move away as Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and kisses him with everything he’s feeling.

He’s imagined kissing Blaine dozens of times. It’s only natural he’s thought about hooking up with him but he’d been firm on that rule. No hooking up with people he knows and Blaine was too wary of ruining their friendship to have slept with him, anyway. The fireworks that erupt in his head are better than anything he might’ve pictured.

Before he can enjoy it, Blaine’s pushing him away, openly crying now. Sebastian reaches up to wipe away his tears but Blaine pushes his hands away.

Sebastian’s done now. He’s waited too long, and he’s lost him. “I’d break my rules for you.”

Blaine wipes his eyes with his sleeve, laughing but there’s no amusement in it. “Not good enough,” Blaine tells him, a sad smile on his lips. He takes a shaky breath and then looks down. “I’m sorry, Sebastian. Please just forget this happened. Just like before.”

“As if I could forget the first time,” Sebastian calls after him as Blaine heads towards the bar. He shoves his hands into his pockets, looking up at the starry sky. He can’t fix this. And he can’t watch Blaine getting married. He turns to walk away from the bar, wondering how fast he can get a plane ticket home.

\---

Sebastian hates airports. He loves traveling and going new places and he doesn’t even mind flying. It's just airports he hates. He’s been sitting in the terminal at JFK airport for hours now, telling himself he needs to get a ticket home. He can’t bring himself to go, though, because he’s going back to an empty apartment.

‘Not good enough,’ Blaine had told him. What would have been good enough? How could he choose Kurt over Sebastian? 

Sebastian had been willing to do anything for Blaine. He’d been willing to love him with-

Fuck.

Double fuck.

He hadn’t told him. He’d told Blaine that he’d be willing to break all of his rules for him but he hadn’t actually told him he loves him. All their lives, he’d told Blaine that he would never love anybody and now here he was, madly and passionately in love and he’d forgotten to tell the man. 

Sebastian tosses aside the newspaper he’d been staring at and not reading and rushes out, jumping into the first taxi he sees.

The traffic is typical and Sebastian curses under his breath every moment or two, prompting the cab driver to look back at him.

“You’re not from here, are you?”

“I’m from California and I say this traffic is a bitch. Thanks. I’ll walk,” Sebastian mutters, throwing a wad of way too many bills at him and jumping out of the car. The hotel is still quite a ways up there but he knows he’ll get there faster if he runs.

And so he does. He still works out irregularly, but he’s not nearly in as good a shape as he was in high school. Within a few blocks, he's panting, and he slows to a more manageable pace, looking at his watch. He pulls out his phone, trying to call everybody he knows but none of them answer.

Damn his respectable friends for actually turning off their phone during a wedding.

The doorman yelps in surprise as Sebastian near crashes his way through the revolving door and then races towards the ballroom. He can hear voices inside but he can’t be too late. 

He pushes the doors open with probably too much force, freezing as everybody turns to look at him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kurt snaps and Sebastian glares at him.

Then his gaze is drawn to Blaine and his heart melts. There’s a look on Blaine’s face he’s seen so many times. It’s how he looks at Sebastian when the taller man burns dinner. It’s how he looks at him when he comes home drunk and cuddles up to Blaine on the couch, pressing his cold toes to Blaine’s always warm body.

It means he’s exasperated, Sebastian knows that. But there’s an affection underneath that Sebastian is counting on.

“There’s something I forgot to tell you yesterday, B,” Sebastian says, taking a deep breath and then laughing quietly. “You can’t move to New York. You’ll hate it. You complain during tourist season and year-round is tourist season in New York. I just took a cab from the airport and good lord that traffic. Besides, you’ll miss the beaches. They’re just not the same here.”

There’s a smattering of whispers around him as he walks down the aisle towards Blaine. A few people stand up, maybe thinking of stopping him but nobody does.

Sebastian doesn’t take his eyes from Blaine. “But there’s something more. I thought I was protecting myself by making all these ridiculous rules for myself but the truth is I was holding myself back. The rule was always no boyfriends, no being with somebody I know. But it’s been a mistake. I’ve been running scared. The thing I forgot to tell you is the truth. And the truth, Blaine Anderson, is that I love you. I always have and I always will. He can’t ever love you the way that I can.”

“I knew it was a mistake asking you to be my best man,” Blaine mumbles but Sebastian knows there’s no malice in it. 

Instead, he catches Blaine in his arms, pulling him close as Blaine presses his lips to Sebastian’s. The kiss last night had caused fireworks, but this one makes his heart skip a beat. Blaine’s lips seem to fit perfectly against his and the kiss doesn’t last nearly long enough. Sebastian wants to spend the rest of his life with this man.

Sebastian meets Kurt’s gaze over Blaine’s shoulder and he winces. He knows Kurt isn’t that great of a guy. He knows Kurt won’t ever love Blaine the way he does. But he’d thought he was losing Blaine, and he knew how devastated he was. He can sympathize with Kurt at least. Fear strikes him as Blaine turns to Kurt but Blaine just smiles softly.

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Blaine breathes, stepping forward to take one of Kurt’s hands in his own. Kurt looks like he’s trying to resist the urge to yell and Sebastian knows he can’t really blame him. “I’m so sorry. I- I’m so sorry.”

More should be said. They both know it but Sebastian doesn’t know what else they could say. Sebastian’s sorry for how long he took to tell Blaine he loves him but he can’t regret breaking up their wedding.

“I should’ve known,” Kurt says, his jaw set as he looks between the two. “I should’ve known. Is that what you really want, Blaine?”

Blaine lets out a slow breath, looking over at Sebastian, the corner of his eyes crinkling the way they do when he’s truly happy. “Yes. I’m sorry. I can’t marry you.”

There’s an uproar as Kurt turns around and stalks towards the door at the other end of the hall. Sebastian doesn’t know what’s supportive and what’s not but he doesn’t care. Blaine tangles his fingers with Sebastian’s as they go out the other door, Blaine’s wedding party following them.

Sebastian knows this isn’t the end of it but god, he doesn’t care. He’ll handle anything if it means he can just have Blaine.

\---

“I do,” Sebastian promises. He doesn’t wait for their officiant to say he can kiss Blaine, taking the initiative himself and pulling the shorter man close. He had thought he would never get married but here he is, the most wonderful man in the world in his arms. And no feathers on either of their suits.

The beach was the perfect place for their wedding. Toes in the sand, just like Blaine likes it, and twinkling lights all around them are the perfect setting. The Warblers do a choreographed number for them and Sebastian hates himself a little bit for having karaoke like Cooper. But they all have fun.

He and Blaine duet to _Thinking Out Loud_ and they both shed a few tears when they kiss afterwards. 

“I love you,” Sebastian whispers, swaying with Blaine along to the music. 

Blaine grins. “Aren’t you breaking your rules, Mr. Anderson-Smythe?” he teases, lifting up Sebastian’s left hand to press a kiss to his skin.

“Every single one,” Sebastian assures him. Then he kisses his husband again just because he can.


End file.
